<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侑藏/谦藏】食色迷魂记01 by Primirilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747016">【侑藏/谦藏】食色迷魂记01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia'>Primirilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我又来搞嫂子文学了dbq</p><p>不算偷情的偷情＋不知道算不算的ntr＋白学现场<br/>ABO，谦藏＋侑藏，其余成分是藏受</p><p>避雷：渔场管理 精神出轨 修罗场<br/>本质绿茶属性的藏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很雷，很不道德，未成年不要点进来</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Yuushi/Shiraishi Kuranosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侑藏/谦藏】食色迷魂记01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我又来搞嫂子文学了dbq</p><p>不算偷情的偷情＋不知道算不算的ntr＋白学现场<br/>ABO，谦藏＋侑藏，其余成分是藏受</p><p>避雷：渔场管理 精神出轨 修罗场<br/>本质绿茶属性的藏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很雷，很不道德，未成年不要点进来</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“男女之间的情爱对她来说是场游戏，仅仅是场游戏。她曾亲口对我这么说。她去找男人，那是因为她觉得好玩。我再说一遍，她觉得好玩。好多次，我等她尽兴归来，看她坐在二楼房间里的床上，笑话你们这些男人，笑得前仰后合，乐不可支。”</p><p>“除了她自己，她谁也不爱。” 

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>食色迷魂记</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p> </p><p>烫金描金雀花雕纹的蓝宝石袖扣不慎间刺破了他的手指。忍足侑士微不可察地皱起眉，平光镜片后的狐眼眯起来，感官并未觉出几分痛，仿佛一场性爱荡平了野欲，抹杀了理智，也能将人神经感官都一同卑鄙地钝化麻痹。他将食指放进嘴里吮了一下，没太在意，转身看向角落那处凌乱的床位。“你在看什么？”忍足侑士问。</p><p>白石藏之介没立刻搭理他，懒洋洋半阖着眼，一只手臂垫在脑后，被褥里溜出的一截滑肩被室内暖气蒸得泛起细密的藕粉色，他低着头，拿手指数自己雪白肩头肌肤上留下的猩红的点斑。散装棉花的换洗被单在他身上乱烘烘鼓成一团，从里面滑出一条莹白的腿，凝脂一样延宕着水光蔓延到床底，像从水里捞上岸来淡水珍珠做的人鱼。翘起来的趾骨也鱼尾似地勾过床脚一截被单，细白脚腕空落落悬在那，单薄得一手就能握断，融在情人滚烫的掌心里。</p><p>忍足侑士站在那，听到他在那头不耐烦似地轻轻叹一口气。“拜托下次不要再弄出痕迹了，”白石藏之介说，“我说过这个留在皮肤上很难消掉的吧，忍足君。”</p><p>他扣好一排衬衫纽扣走过去，见白石藏之介仍然微蹙眉头，垂敛眼目一丝不苟地在那里数着，细致漂亮的唇线微微撅起来，看上去像是真的有点生气了。忍足侑士在他手边坐下，伸手替他将散落到颊边的银发拢到耳后去，动作像个真正体贴的好情人。“那可不是我能控制的。”他说，“那么在意的话，现在去冲个澡吧。这个时间浴室应该不会有什么人。”</p><p>银发男人在被褥里懒懒挪过半个身子，慢悠悠地抬起眼来，拿精致锋利的上目线看他。灰蓝的阴翳还停留在他眉廓，被灯亮一点一点地侵蚀掉，交割出希腊神袛雕像式的脸模拓坯，眼角眉梢都残留了一点了无淫邪的风情。橄榄石一样的细眸像被水澄过，被忍足侑士近距离地亲吻过无数次，但此刻灯光摇曳，那对眼里斑驳地溶进几分冰粼粼的光色，黯色的床角一隅之下，在他眼里不知为何多了几分妖异的错觉。“那你要抱我去吗？”白石藏之介笑着说。</p><p>“说什么呢，谁能抱得动你啊。”忍足侑士面无表情道，将对方堆在床尾的衣物拽过来，还算温柔地丢到他手边。</p><p>白石藏之介若有所思地嗯了一声，嘴边笑意又无声地晕开几分。“看来忍足君白天的体能训练偷懒了呢，”他说，“刚才看你好像也没怎么使力，是力不从心了吗？太勉强的话告诉我也没关系的。”</p><p>“你要是想明天做屈膝俯卧的时候连腰都弯不下去，我倒是也无所谓，再来一次我也不介意。”忍足侑士说，知道对方不过是在逞口舌之快，也只是漫不经心应和。身下人也识趣，没再把这无聊的一茬接下去，垫在脑后的一只手顺带在枕头上调整几下姿势，又往他手边挪了一点，乖巧小心的样子有点像只猫咪，连笑容似乎也有几分讨好的乖觉。忍足侑士落下视线看向他，银发男人顺势就又往床头再调了调脸，这下这一副俊美几近光艳的容色就彻底地曝光在白炽灯光下了。</p><p>“怎么了？”白石藏之介说，“总觉得你有些怪怪的。”</p><p>“嗯？”忍足侑士懒洋洋地应道，“不，没什么事。”眼皮却没由来地微微一跳。白石藏之介大概是察觉了，也很贴心地没追问下去，嘴边的笑敛去了几分，只留一份亮晶晶视线依旧定定看着他，“不开玩笑了。要是觉得累的话，现在就去休息吧，过几天我再来找你也行。”</p><p>忍足侑士闻言瞥下视线，又看了他一眼。男人仰起脸和他说话，耳后细直的颈脉轮廓绷成一个脆弱的弧度，下颚线漂亮地收紧起来，因为话语而显得异常锋利。忍足侑士拿手指侧骨去摩挲那一道颚线，沿线细细描过，有被割破手指的错感。“你呢，不去洗吗？”他轻笑道，刻意将声音压至一个极暧昧的频率，“还是说真的想再来一次？”</p><p>“都说了不开玩笑了。”白石藏之介轻轻瞪他一眼，伸手拍掉他试图一路沿着自己脊背往椎线下滑进腰窝的手，总算掀开被子从床上坐起身。他终于开始在床上翻找方才丢给他的衣服，忍足侑士依旧是一手撑坐在床沿的姿势，百无聊赖盯着他线条流美雪背上几处红玛瑙一样镶点的红痕，色泽潋滟得太过，化为一种病态的凄婉的美。他正看得微微出神，白石藏之介很快将衣服套回身上，打断了他的遐想。</p><p>“每次都拖得这么晚才回去，也不知道幸村他们会不会疑心。”Omega掀开被子，不着片缕的水光雪白的两条笔直的腿堪堪从他那只手边滑过去，踩到床下地板，白石藏之介一面嘀咕着一面走到书桌前。这间空余宿舍的钥匙是他们耗了点手段从合宿营的工作人员那里要来的——对外当然就说是室友太吵了，去图书馆和学习室也因为那些一年级生而很难有清净的时候，所以暂且借废弃宿舍一用，只用来专心致志学习。每次办完事情，两人还得想尽办法把床单还原，后来索性自己带来一次性换洗被单，常换常新，也免去宿舍管理员定期来收拾的烦恼。</p><p>但白石藏之介每次做的时候都还是有些小心翼翼，束手束脚。生怕挪动碰坏了房间哪一角，叫人产生疑心。</p><p>忍足侑士垂下眉眼，手上攥着一次性被单一角，做工很糙劣，换洗两三次后布料表层已经泛出细微毛绒绒的粗厚内里。方才被刺破的那只手指伤口尚未愈全，此刻在劣造料子下不知是否也觉得受到委屈，疼痛又开始隐隐发作起来。忍足侑士不由得又蹙起眉。他不是怕疼的人，但今夜太不顺他心意，没由来地心头生出烦闷与焦躁，湿焖焖地，像块受了潮的木柴将燃而不燃，就像他手指上隐约却反复的痛，还有这片服帖却总不足够令人舒心的一次性床单。</p><p>“你呢？”那头白石藏之介微微俯身撑在桌面上，对着带来的一小面圆镜子拿梳子一根一根打理头发，“这么晚回去，室友也从来不怀疑你去了哪吗？”</p><p>“那两个人一向睡得早，连我什么时候回去的都不知道。”他答道。白石藏之介了然地应了一声，没再说什么。忍足侑士从床边转回头去看他，精瘦却线条丰盈的身形腰线，笔描一样流丽而下，依旧是生长期少年的肩量，堪堪遮挡镜子大半面积，隐约能从余下一小面中一窥这幅慵懒却依旧精巧的脸。忍足侑士不知是否被这艺术般的意象蛊惑了一瞬，鬼使神差地说了下去，“不过如果谦也还在，我倒确实要花心思编些借口了。”</p><p>换平时的他，以忍足侑士的情商是怎么也不会说出这种话来的；但今晚不知为何，明知道白石藏之介听了这种话是不可能高兴的，可他突然就想这样说。果不其然话音刚落，就看到背对着他的男人打理头发的动作顿住了，手僵停在发梢间，片刻后才仿佛若无其事地继续梳理。“干嘛突然提起这个。”他小小声说，口吻也温柔得急促起来，没什么底气的样子。</p><p>气氛反倒一时间尴尬地凝在空中。白石藏之介放下木梳，将立在桌面上的折叠镜收纳起来，站在那里沉吟了片刻，不知道在想些什么。半顷后终于收好东西，还没来得及转身，骤然被人从身后一阵暖热扑洒着雄麝体香的力量环抱住了，忍足侑士自他身后紧紧圈着他的腰，下颚几乎缠绵地搁上他肩窝，在隐蔽处敏感肌理上讨了一个暧昧的吻。</p><p>白石藏之介被他这样像个真正的爱人一样对待，简直觉得摸不着头脑，只能站在那任他抱着亲昵厮磨。“你今天到底怎么了？”他低声问，抬手握住男人在自己身上不怀好意地游移的手掌，“早上在餐厅见到你时也是，你看起来像有心事的样子。”</p><p>“不用问太多。白石的优点一向是善解人意不是吗？”忍足侑士唇齿含混道，偏头吻上Omega细白的脖颈，薄薄两抿唇瓣在他的肌肤上温存地描摹。白石藏之介没反抗，在耳侧肌肤被另一份温热柔软的触感吻上时身体下意识颤了颤，眼睫如同受惊的蝶振翅，略显慌乱地扑闪。他敛起眉眼，没再说什么，眼角余光瞥见依偎在他肩窝的骏马鬃毛般的深蓝发脑袋，藏起的嘴角隐约有一丝笑意。白石藏之介也不自觉跟着微笑了，他内心其实是不想笑的。</p><p>“这里的痕迹是刚才留下的？”唇齿无声啮咬的微痛感蔓延到他肩头，方才落下情爱缠绵拉扯证明的位置，白石藏之介屏着呼吸，感受Alpha炽烫带着水汽的笑音在那上方打转。“你自己做的好事，现在就不记得了？”白石藏之介没好气道。</p><p>“我可没想到自己还留过这么多。”没戴眼镜的蓝尾巴狼额头抵上他脑后碎发，慵懒懒眯起眼，视线下瞟着一路游走到他沟渠分明的后背，“一处，两处，三处……你这几天大概在人前洗澡都困难了。”</p><p>“背后那些不是你弄出来的。”白石藏之介说，微不可察地叹了口气。</p><p>忍足侑士低低笑了一声。“看来不好好听话的混蛋家伙不止我一个啊。既然如此，要不要——”</p><p>白石藏之介被他大提琴一样醇而磁感的低音蛊得脑子都有点缺氧，不等对方说完就拍掉贴在自己身上的那只手，从男人怀抱里挣开身来。“好了，已经很晚了，我还要去冲澡。忍足君没什么事也快回寝室吧。”</p><p>忍足侑士无奈地松开手臂退开，伸手掸了掸方才被压乱的额前几绺墨蓝色细发。“真是的。”他半无奈半恼怨地苦笑，“你在床上的热情就不能在下床之后多保持一会儿吗？”白石藏之介一边伸手捋平脑袋上翘起来的细碎发丝，一边伸手将桌上的私人物品一股脑利落地收进收纳袋里，再折叠齐整堆回抽屉，用钥匙锁上。他转身绕过忍足侑士，径直拾起挂在上铺梯子上的外套披到肩上，没有回头看对方。“那我先走了，善后的事就麻烦你了。”</p><p>“白石。”忍足侑士喊他。</p><p>白石藏之介已经走到门口，听到这话又要停下来回头看他，面上宽容的无奈神色流露出一丝不耐烦。忍足侑士盯着对面人这幅冷得如同古井一样波澜不惊，毫无回响的双眼，自己忽然冷却下来，失去了火上浇油的欲望。</p><p>他走上门前去，提前一步替对方拉开门，微微躬下身示意请对方先走，做出绅士礼让淑女的姿态。白石藏之介终于绷不住了，笑着轻轻推他一把，扯一扯肩上滑下来的外套，侧身从房间走出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走道里的灯十一点以前就掐了。窗外夜色下照明路上却有一盏荧然，悬在月空中水淋不灭，深夜的风灌了霜与山林的阴冷湿泞，冻得人心都凉掉半截。白石藏之介摁开宿舍外一枚小灯，白炽灯在他头顶亮起来，眼前到公共休息室的一条长廊才借着这一簇亮光而些微显得清楚。光色霎地在黑暗中炸开，眩目得几近含糊，他眼睛乍然没有适应这刺眼的亮，半暗半明的灯盏下像还有一圈接一圈的光晕四下浮动着，析出深灰色的影，仿佛连接明暗两端，像揿开了古时纸糊墙面上缀满繁光人影映出的灰败的浮世壁绘。人影又一帧一帧地随着他往前走的影子而脱落下了，如同怪谈里的鬼妖蜕下人皮。</p><p>要是真的有鬼妖就好了，他倒是不怕，只觉得还能在这深幽寂冷的夜里添点乐趣。小时候看民间怪谭一类的书，夜半三更，偷情男女其中一人从情房里整好衣襟走出来，就会遇见这样的幽怨的游魂，据说是为被见异思迁的丈夫无情抛弃的妻子所化作。如果他能遇见——会是一个怎样的鬼魂呢？白石藏之介歪头思忖，想也想不出来，反倒先把自己给逗笑了。转而又想到，跟他说到这个怪谈的人，反而是最不相信这些的。那人不爱看怪谭而最爱收集JUMP一类的热血漫画。否则也不会在被比赛驱逐出合宿营的时候，还不忘特地找到白石藏之介一本正经地告诉他，之前借给你的那一册漫画就送你了，你要好好珍惜，我可是一大早去书店里排着长队才买到的。白石藏之介答应下来了，虽然他压根没打算去看那本漫画。可尽管如此他也很清楚，他们二人最后也会像所有热血漫画的剧情走向一样，不可避免地走到分别这一步。</p><p>要离开的时候忍足谦也站在大巴前对他说：“那我就先走了。”话说得前所未有地含蓄，毫无浪速之星风风火火的作风。一语终了，他适时地在这应当哀伤的沉寂中顿住了，眼神却没停，一路破碎地飞进白石藏之介的眼中，霏微像无数细雨绵密似的碎片，那双碧蓝如海的眼恨不能装下这世上所有的深情和眷恋赠与眼前人。白石藏之介只是凝视他那双会说话的星眸，心如刀绞，不难读出真正意思是什么。他知道如果忍足谦也的话还没说完，下一句话一定是“我喜欢你”。</p><p>可他不知道白石藏之介自小听多了那么多形形色色的我喜欢你，最怕的就是从别人口中说出来的“喜欢”。这样的甜蜜重复得多了，渐渐在一颗纯情认真的少年心中变得寡淡乏味，好像一种不能期待的伤痛，针刺般尖锐，一次又一次重叠覆在味蕾上，以至整面舌苔都痛得火辣不能忍受，到最终彻底失去味觉。喜欢是甜的，可白石藏之介现在连吃饭都发苦，让他怎么去看待别人捧着一颗血淋淋的心走到他面前，用尽全身的疼痛，说我喜欢你。</p><p>忍足谦也当然什么也不知道，他活得太温柔、太明朗，也像一本单纯率性地走到尽头的热血少年漫画，十四岁这年第一次遇到喜欢得他舍不得碰又放不下心的人，只知道小心翼翼把自己炽诚灼烈的一颗心捧上去。所以直到临上大巴时也一步三回头，像只害怕被主人遗忘抛弃的小狗。坐在车窗边上发现白石藏之介还在盯着自己看，那张耸拉着的脸上努力挤出一个傻乎乎没心没肺的笑，贴在车窗上对喜欢的人比出一个V型手。</p><p>忍足侑士则不同，他怕的不是抛弃，甚至于说已经习惯了大大小小的抛弃，自小在颠沛旅途中练就的察言观色本领令他即使从来没有被提醒过，却能很识趣地心领神会，所以无论什么时候，在白石藏之介面前闭口不谈爱这个字眼。他自己本人就是个狂热的爱情至臻至上理论的拥趸者，和白石藏之介每一夜的肌肤相亲缠绵，在他而言是太低级的肉欲的趣味，和他理想中的、艺术般纯洁高尚的爱情丝毫沾不上边，白石藏之介再曼丽精致、再如何白玉般地无暇完璧，于他看来价值也不过停留在这一副精雕细琢的人形皮囊上。这样倒对双方都是解脱，因为内里再如何腐烂，也是不必剖析暴露出来给人看的。</p><p>和堂弟的烂漫直率坦诚相对地，他骨子里淌着精致利己的冷血。并且冷血得非常合时宜，非常精刮上算，是最优质的交易对象。他猜测也正是因为这样他才会成为白石藏之介的首选，不是最精湛、最专一，可是却最有效率，丝毫不会拖泥带水。</p><p>善解人心也从来是白石藏之介最大的优势。身处合宿营这个巨大的丛林法则的生死场中，明攀暗争和弱肉强食每日都反复地上演，唯有下了球场，走到这件隐蔽无人察觉的房间里，才可以自然而然洗去一身血腥气，甚至于可以心安理得地累到一句话不说，不做什么也不笑，白石藏之介不会责怪他。他只会静静坐到忍足侑士手边，伸手勾过他衣襟敞领，歪头靠在他肩上温温柔柔开始一路解他的衣衫。等忍足侑士终于低头垂下眼看他，他就仰起脸对他微笑，伸手摘下男人眼镜，勾着他的脖子吻上去。</p><p>忍足侑士在这种时候总感谢他的体贴，然而等到他将白石藏之介压上床，又控制不住地想对他用狠用强，因为白石藏之介乖巧任他布置的姿态太像一名伎女。夜夜像交换情报的间谍一般相拥上床，灯光黯艳下浮漫情动似的尘埃，在同枕的梦里化作星辰般浩瀚的河，夜色酒一样迷醉，彼此亲吻爱抚都甜美泥泞，然而实际倒是没有听起来这么浪漫的。至少只触得到现实主义故事里那些不够快慰的表层，成日惶恐，惴惴不安地享受卑鄙甜蜜的罪恶快感，同时又要忍受背德的自责带来的钻心剜骨的痛。只是两人心中都平静，知道情欲也不过就是一样交易的商品而已，于他们而言。且这商品还在他们双方身上各装了一把安全锁，这交易大可以放心地进行。</p><p> </p><p>今天该轮到他收拾床铺，白石藏之介离开后忍足侑士回到床边，将被单收起来，折叠放回宿舍空置衣柜最底层抽屉里，那里面还放着三四份他们预备放在那里的同款一次性被单。抽屉一拉开空中就弥漫着一阵齁人的尘腥味，仔细闻下去似乎还像某种昆虫干瘪尸身的味道，他屏着呼吸不敢细闻，一整颗心都被弄得乌烟瘴气。情欲既然是聊以慰藉的消遣，自当是高级的，糜烂但纵情舒适的，但他们将这份桃色关系定位得这样劣质，充满冷漠、猜忌、死灰尘土与一次性塑料败坏的不健康气味。倘若双方都是再追究生活品质多一点的人，这份垢脏的关系都势必不能再继续下去。可仔细一想，白石藏之介难道不是吗？他洁癖得那样刻薄，连手上绷带都要一天三换。</p><p>他不会再想下去，再想下去实在是很可笑。思虑得多了，渐渐会分不清当初究竟是白石藏之介需要他，还是其实是他需要白石藏之介更多一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>整理好衣物，抬头看一眼钟才意识到已经是深夜十一点半了，他们今天确实拖延得太晚。这时候整座合宿营几乎都已处于睡梦之中，没有几处地方通电，忍足侑士想了想，还是收拾好东西，锁上门后往浴房方向走去。</p><p>浴房比他想象的情况好些，大概为了照顾少数练球到深更夜半的刻苦选手，大都还通着灯光，地面干燥平整，忍足侑士借着水声很快循到白石藏之介所在的淋浴间。在开到最大的迸着热腾腾水汽的水流音中隐约听到男人在哼着一小段旋律，听起来很开心。白石藏之介淋浴的时候一向很开心。</p><p>“白石。”忍足侑士喊他。对面没有反应，水流声依旧自顾自哗哗响着，他无奈又抬高了音量再喊了一次，“白石。”</p><p>那头滞了几秒，然后是淋浴头关小了一点的动静，白石藏之介的声音才随后传过来，“忍足君？”</p><p>“我替你把身体乳拿过来了。你今天没有带吧？”他凑近门缝努力让声音传进去。隔间里头顿了一顿，恍然大悟地哦了一声，“真的忘记了，谢谢。很晚了，忍足君先回去吧？”</p><p>“不着急。”忍足侑士说，“我在外面等你。”</p><p> </p><p>水流声很快又响开来，热闹聒噪地在一门之隔的浴间以内编织交响乐。忍足侑士将身体乳瓶放进白石藏之介挂在门口的小袋里，转身绕到公共浴池一侧的通道口旁，找了片干燥的位置倚在那等待。旁边就是通往阳台的玻璃门，这个时候已经用锁将门把关上了，但夜风依旧一缕一缕地从敞露的门缝隙中钻进来，在他面上割下数刀。忍足侑士独自立在那，吹了半顷的风，忽然意识到自己这幅模样有多可笑，活像一个替有夫之妇蹲在外面把风的偷情对象。偷情总是狼狈的，这没有人预想不到，可忍足侑士太烂漫地当着理想主义者，总想要一种美丽的狼狈，一种吻合他审美的破碎支离的血淋淋的凄美。当然最后还是失败了。无论是偷摸藏匿的性爱本身还是白石藏之介此人，都没有带给他以想象中的新鲜。</p><p>忍足侑士生长在繁食浮锦包裹下的家庭思想形态中，连思春期幻想中的一抹罪恶也就是精巧的，华美的，一种被色泽鲜艳饱和的翻糖装点完工的巴洛克式的糜烂。读了各式各样纯正理想的纯爱小说，遇上一个白石藏之介，多么符合小说中隐秘罪恶的厄洛斯形象，然而上手操干时才意识到这和他想象中的爱人偷食相去甚远。甜蜜的喁喁私语，交相撕扯纠缠的爱欲情仇，戏剧式的报复与凄美的挽留，没有。幻想中的一样也未曾得到，反倒像毛姆的小说中所描述的那样，通篇是一把刀悬在头顶，提到嗓子眼里的恐惧心，猜忌，仇恨，抛弃，永生的救赎与忏悔。是不是该庆幸白石藏之介至少不是那种忧心忡忡、患得患失的情人，但凡门后一丝风吹草动都能令他惴惴惊慌地抱怨？至少这个省事的Omega从来没有拖累过自己。</p><p>真可笑，他想。当时只希图依附在温存的渺小的那一瞬刻，怎么会想到如今能走到这幅情形。</p><p>想来不过是一霎时的事，然而忍足侑士还能全然记得。一帧帧声色触觉鲜活可感的画面，不假思索便能跳到他眼前，能描摹出那天从起端到尾声，自他的手抚上对方面颊的那一幕摁下开始，一卷卷印象就迫不及待在脑海中映放起来。直到眼下只是想起了一瞬，然而又仿佛感到那天他与那人并肩走进室内时落在他颊侧的一抹雨，是太残忍、太阴冷了，蠢动的情热都被全数消解，心也凉了大半截，针刺的霏微微苦的水花全都越过平光镜片溅进了他眼底，一想到就眼眶酸胀，简直忍不住又要上手去捺。</p><p> </p><p>那一边浴间的门打开了，一股几乎肉眼可见的蒸热的混沌水汽随着白石藏之介的走出而一股脑扑在空气中。白石藏之介身上披着浴袍，这一件还是忍足侑士给他的，带子半绑不绑，松松垮垮地搭在腰间，湿漉漉脑袋上披着条毛巾，就这样出来了。视线撞到忍足侑士时怔了怔，有点歉疚地笑了一下。“洗得有点久了，没想到你还在这里等着。我马上就好。”</p><p>忍足侑士耸耸肩表示无所谓，起身跟着对方走到梳洗台前，站在白石藏之介身后看他开吹风机，“坚持在结束后洗澡是什么仪式吗？看你一直都很虔诚地遵循着这个习惯。还是说只是纯粹地觉得脏？”</p><p>“如果不清洗一下自己，我怕自己还会沉迷在刚才那刻醒不过来。”白石藏之介低头摆弄着吹风机，不知是否故障了，他摁了半天开关也没有反应，“只是想让自己头脑清楚点而已。”</p><p>忍足侑士低低地笑了一下，显得有一丝讽意。“沉溺在那里面有什么不好的。”</p><p>“是啊，有什么不好呢？”白石藏之介轻声道，也跟着一起微笑起来，淡淡的无痕的弧度，“但我不适合为情而死的瘾君子这种角色呢。就连去戏剧社客串，我也都只是饰演普通的警卫或者侦探而已。”</p><p>“不是还能演公主吗？”忍足侑士打趣他。</p><p>白石藏之介抬头没痕迹地瞪他一眼，“这种事你倒是了解得很清楚嘛。明明都没亲眼见过。”他把脑袋上蘸湿的毛巾放在梳洗台上，毛巾掉到了地面上，忍足侑士弯腰替他捡起来。“所以我能有那个荣幸的机会，亲眼观赏白石君在舞台上展现英姿的那天吗？”</p><p>“什么英姿啊。”白石藏之介小声笑着说，“当然没问题了，下次来大阪前给我打电话吧。”他手上依旧拨弄着那只吹风机，不见好转，不由得微微蹙起眉头，边翻来覆去端详着边猜测是机身内部哪处结构发生了短路。</p><p>忍足侑士拿着毛巾默不作声站在那，任凭流动热气下水蒸的薄热雾汽慢慢地麈白了洗手镜，在眼镜片上织成氤氲狼藉的网，只能透过一层又一层挑不开的白茫茫纱幕，去捕捉一个人眼底流动的幻灭的影。恍惚间又回到了他们二人在桌球室里初次独处那一天，绵匝匝夜蓝色霏雨被夜灯映得五光十色，落在玻璃窗面上仿佛酒吧里一杯蓝色玛格丽特，室内暖气燥软得让人生厌，酒精灼干的火没有停，一路摧枯拉朽地烧到他大脑里去。白石藏之介被他推到桌面那局下了一半的棋盘上，黑白棋子像拆线的水钻珠子，散得四处都是，一粒一粒滚落到他光影陆离的眼里去。他被粗暴对待得痛了，皱眉也只是眨眼一瞬的事，仰起头时精美面庞仍然是那副漠不在乎，柔和得近乎蔑视的神情。眸底青溶溶的光色像落了冰块的苦艾酒，冰泠泠地，是一种让人血液干涸的冶艶的蛊毒。“你怕什么呢？”他说，就连声音也像珠宝柜台上扫掉的碎钻，瑰丽却坚硬冰冷。</p><p>忍足侑士两手拦着他腰身撑在桌沿，低着头，居高临下地裹挟着头顶一笼灯光阴蔽处黑沉沉阴影俯视他，雨气沼沼，在他深邃如泻湖的眼底慢慢地结霜，冰封了这副属于天才的，俊美如神祗的面庞，他不知道自己杀红了眼的样子看起来有多像只被逼入绝境的狼。“你猜对了，千岁从来就不是我男朋友，谦也和我至今也不是你想的那种关系，”白石藏之介说，像说一件稀松平常的事一样轻巧地笑起来，残忍地带着几分天真，“因为根本就不需要。他从我身上想得到什么，想满足什么样的欲望，我全都可以毫不保留地给他。只不过我也不会单单只给予他一个人的。”</p><p>“你也一样。”他继而道，在忍足侑士不可理喻的注视下面色依然自若，淡淡然笼着一层柔和却凌冽的讽意，“我知道你想要的东西无非就那几样。和别的男人没什么区别，不是吗？”</p><p>多么衣冠楚楚坦然自如的无耻，就连忍足侑士这个自封赛场上最冷血心肠的人也做不出来。他想如果自己尚且清醒，就应该给面前这个爽朗得没心没肺的男人来上一拳，或者至少起身头也不回地离开，不为别的，为他被蒙在这甜蜜陷阱里欺骗整整三年的可怜堂弟，为了那些被白石藏之介在手心里肆意玩弄的男人们，为了当时那个被愚弄的天真的自己。但他什么都没做，一句话也说不出来，像被对方直驱而上的视线钉穿脖颈，见血封喉，牢牢锁在原地。</p><p>心跳错位了，呼吸也乱了节拍，惯于掩藏的内心被撬开壳缝，再也合不上了，唯有大大方方地将所有血肉疮疤一览无遗揭开给人看。被他压制在身下的白石藏之介，姿态看上去却十足是这场博弈真正的胜利者。挫败感像涨潮一样淹没了忍足侑士的胸腔。</p><p>他是完全给怔住了。分不清那股冲动是白石藏之介，又或者是他内心深处抑制得过久喷薄而出的黯欲。还是说白石藏之介与这人世间深处的膻秽艳糜本就是一体的，他是美杜莎向被引诱者投去的那一回眸，所以才从来没有人能在他面前以胜利者自居。</p><p>可说到底，也终究看穿了，这不过又是一个让人火大的自以为是的家伙。和他见过的那些自负自傲、游戏人生的天才选手没有区别。“我还以为你会是特别的。”忍足侑士说，声音的火苗因为失望的冻却已然冷寂下来。</p><p>“怎么我遇到的每个Alpha都要这样说。”白石藏之介微微蹙眉，嘲讽又感到不可理喻似地笑了一声，“话说在前头，我从来都不是什么善类，你如果认为我在球场上的操行会继续在我的私生活中彰显，那你就大错特错了。”</p><p>“用这种做法换取Alpha对你的爱，不觉得很可悲吗？”</p><p>“说什么呢，”白石藏之介轻声道，音色雾一样缥缈地薄，“我根本就没想过要那种东西。忍足，我们说过的话也算多了，你说我们是很相似的一类人。你会是那种纯爱小说中狂热的真爱至上理论者吗？人的喜欢没有你想象中的那么值钱。”</p><p>忍足侑士看着他，喉咙被这意料之外的怆然的残忍堵了大半截，简直连一个字也说不出来。“当然了，如果你不同意，就权当我们今天的相识是错误的。从今往后我们也可以是正常的同学或对手，就像以前那样。”</p><p>恍惚间似乎能听到自己脑子里有什么一直以来绷得笔直的紧紧的东西，啪地一声断开了。</p><p>“你现在推开我还来得及。”白石藏之介说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回过神来的时候才发现梳洗台前已经只有他一人了。忍足侑士朝着镜子里自己迷磅的面目，缓慢地闭了一闭眼，回过头看见白石藏之介在附近另一张软皮椅上，旁边搁着装洗浴用品的小包，交叠翘着腿坐在凳沿，正弯腰打开一瓶小罐往腿上抹身体乳，滴着水的发梢上都沾满冷软温和的草植香。他身上披的是忍足侑士带过来的浴袍，带子几乎没绑，俯身时轻易从宽襟口里兜出一抹肌光胜雪的轮廓浮凸的胸脯，在灯光下晕出软润绵密的鲜奶油质感。下摆在腰肢沿线上翻出来一截，像两块变得软洋洋的羊脂玉挤到一处，充满了令Alpha遐想的丰盈的肉欲感。偏偏浴袍拢出来的腰线还那样曲娆，有意无意凹在那，婉若游龙地往里收下去。</p><p>他自己看多了倒麻木，早就习以为常，但此时此刻在这湿泠泠的夜里，静谧让周遭一切秘辛谎言都避无可避，忍足侑士的心不可抑制地，在这幻灭的情思里慢慢沉下去。那一日窗外的雨仿佛还没有停，至今在他的世界里下着，淅淅沥沥地，三月料峭倒春的寒意永在心头驻留。</p><p>好像从镜面中能望进其中，跌向另一个世界里去。布漫了幻欲，充满了圈套，像精灵们编织的花环一样具有欺骗性的美丽。心理上不愿分明地知情，可身体还隐隐记得，骗不了自己。然而……他不言不语，静静凝视着眼前镜中一抹灰白如银翳的剪影，在满视野迷朦茫远的白汽中自远处向他走来。白石藏之介百无聊赖地重新在他手边坐下，低头拢了拢浴衣两摆，抬起脸来的一霎时，这副瑰色的眉眼与忍足侑士在镜中蓝墨水似的面孔一瞬间相溶了，像一副画中吻合的共色的水彩，超越画纸界限，超越空间，超越时间，浮出一幕仿佛能启唇言语的爱神画像。忍足侑士无可奈何地迷恋着这由他臆造出来的美。</p><p>“看来是真坏了，”男人小声嘀咕着，“就不知道隔壁的还能不能用……”</p><p>他这么说着，很快再次低头，落下脸去，消失的面庞销毁了忍足侑士的臆想中的那一幕画。接着起身换坐到隔壁那张椅子上，打开吹风机，确认了一会儿功能没有障碍，才松了一口气。忍足侑士随即也跟着走过去，在他身后站住，低头看着他摁下开关后对着出风筒张开另一只细白的手，像妇人挥发手腕香水一样，手心手背来回地翻转，试探合适的气流温度。</p><p>忍足侑士又上前了一步。覆茧的手心往前伸过去，隔着Omega骨节分明的右手，轻轻握上吹风机的手柄。“需要我效劳吗？”他低声道。</p><p>白石藏之介拿两指懒懒地捋着额角的发丝，从一片澄澈的镜面中抬起头来，对上他的视线，轻轻笑了一下。“请便。”</p><p>他松开手，让忍足侑士从自己手中取走吹风机，无事可做的两手便乖乖收束起来，摊在并拢双腿之上。男人很有风度地将风筒拉远了一点距离，手掌无声滑进他湿漉漉的发间，一绺一绺梳理纠葛在一起的发丝，温柔如同像在用手掌每一寸肌理，耐心有礼地给银灰色的发以回吻。指腹节节在头皮上推进的微痛感太舒畅血液，白石藏之介在这按摩中渐渐感到了困意，撑着眼皮恍恍惚惚地半开半合着。“快一些好吗？”他慢慢地说，咬字也带上了点倦意，“……我感觉快睡着了。”</p><p>忍足侑士没吭声，慢条斯理拿手掀开他另一边发层，将风筒转了个角度，仔细地烘干发根上的水分。趁着这时白石藏之介正毫无戒备，他眼疾手快地将吹风机忽然下移，滚烫的风从白石藏之介颈后的浴袍领口里窜了下去，火辣辣地灌了他一身。白石藏之介被吓得小小叫了一声，差点跳起来掐他的手。两个人都忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“现在精神了吧？”忍足侑士说。白石藏之介稍稍侧回头拿眼角剜他一眼，没有搭理。</p><p>等到这项热心服务完毕，白石藏之介才活动几下自己不得动弹的身体，几乎要打哈欠地从椅子上站了起来。他伸手整理吹风筒上缠成了一个活结的线，不过几秒就失败了，因为他还没来得及道谢的人从他身后将自己温热的躯体紧紧贴了上来，伸出臂弯将白石藏之介圈进他怀里。这样藕断丝连的亲昵实在太不像忍足侑士了，白石藏之介怔怔的不挣脱，只是在他的拥抱下盯着眼前镜子看，像是在思考缘由。他们这样看来好像一对般配的傀儡。忍足侑士埋头将面孔堆在他耳后被吹得香而松散的发尾肌肤上，啃噬般地感受那上面残留的余温。</p><p>“你今天到底怎么了。”白石藏之介声音既软和又冷漠，在他耳边与水蒸气混作沌然雾濛濛的一团，听上去不真切得有点像梦话。“没什么，就是偶尔也会像现在这样感到有点累。”他依旧半张脸埋在对方肩头，低低地闷语，“你今天不是说要考虑给小速速换个新笼子吗？也不知道谦也回到大阪，在那里过得怎样。他完全没和我联系。”</p><p>白石藏之介没吭声，安静地在他怀里等待他抱得足够了，才伸手轻轻挣脱开，转身往后稍退了些距离，歪着脑袋，平静地看着他。“你其实就是感到不安了，对吗？”他细声道，既疑虑又宽容。</p><p>忍足侑士一语不发，对上他目光，没有意识到自己脸上仅存的几丝笑意正在一点一点地消失。白石藏之介在他眼前，才烘干了发尾的头发还散蓬蓬地，点缀在他灯光下不够描眉画眼的净白面孔上，以一种凌厉的脆弱呈现在他面前，实在算不上有多尖锐。可就因为他这句话，他此时此刻看上去依旧显得咄咄逼人。</p><p>“不过他也没有和我联系。”白石藏之介顿了一顿，又补充道，试图缓解气氛似的，“既然什么也没说，也许就是过得够好了吧。如果有不如意的事情，总会想起找人抱怨的。”</p><p>“是我想太多了。”忍足侑士含混打着圆场。</p><p>白石藏之介微微一笑，没再说什么，将浴巾搭到一边肩上，伸手拢了拢头发。“我们该走了吧？你等等我，我去更衣柜放完用具就回来。”</p><p>他转身走了。忍足侑士因为他方才投来的剜利的那一刀仍然闭嘴失语着，在舌上留下了辛辣的痛楚，只能用目光追着对方背影走过去。伤口上的绯液血滴滴地淌着，从那场傍夜的雨延绵至今。原来这个人不是解药，他的伤口从来没好过，错误的麻醉剂让他的钝痛拉长，残忍地延迟，至今也都还没有勇气结疤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“白石。”忍足侑士叫住了他。</p><p>男人的脚步止住了，停在通往更衣室的那扇门前，远远地回头看他，面目淡然得有些模糊。</p><p>“你不是想要知道我当时答应你的理由吗？”忍足侑士说，“后来我认真思考过。你说过我有一点恶意的报复心，或者自我放纵的颓废心态，但那些对我来说没有那么重要。或许我只是觉得太寂寞了，而又恰好遇上了你。而对那时候的我来说……并不是非你不可的。”</p><p> </p><p>小时候忍足侑士独自走到商业街上的抽奖摊位前，他骨子里太喜欢赌，没费多少功夫就沉迷进了商店的抽奖活动中，完美掉进了营销策略的陷阱。如今他十四岁了，是人们口中无懈可击、无往不胜的“天才”选手，他和自己的堂弟一起去商业街逛街。抽奖摊位最显目的那一处礼品置物架上，放着一份最鲜艳绚丽、最漂亮精巧的礼物。从来就没有什么成长、人性的警醒和改变，他们从头至尾都没有变过，还是喜欢赌，喜欢抽奖里随机的快感，甚至不惜把自己的真情赔到赌桌上去。这一次是他们两人齐齐陷入骗局中，都被这份叫白石藏之介的礼物所吸住了。动了情的骗局本是无计可解的。</p><p>走到这一刻他才恍然清醒过来，他是错得太离谱了。好像生病了想去看医生，却误打误撞地找上了个瘾君子，靠着止痛药物像那些不疯魔不成活的作家一样，在药物中溺毙式地浑浑噩噩度日。</p><p>可错了一次又一次，赔上了一份份的筹码，他总还是会被白石藏之介这样的礼物吸引住。他们两个人太相似，就连虚伪和卑鄙都如出一辙，交媾讽刺地般配。两个相互厮磨缠绵的人却在刀枪相对。谁先示意出了迷恋的一面，就是败北的信号，情场的硝烟并不比赛场要温软平和。眼前这个与他肌肤相亲地辗转厮磨，交换爱语与吻的男人，忍足侑士知道，这不是他可以并肩托付的队友，而正是他最大的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>白石藏之介倚在门框上，歪着头注视他，猫眼似的眸里清冷澄澈的一片，在夜里冻结成了不会有一丝生气的冰。然而唇边依旧温柔，慢慢扬起那种忍足侑士惯于见到的，极具欺骗性的甜丝丝的笑容。“我也一样。”他轻声说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>